


We should go home now

by AlisaRB



Series: Over Anticipate [3]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Bethyl porn, Bethyl smut, Bethyl smut and fluff, F/M, bethyl, bethyl first time, bethyl fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaRB/pseuds/AlisaRB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't have to be nervous. It was Daryl. She knew him. She trusted him. </p>
<p>She loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We should go home now

**Author's Note:**

> Since I didn't got into details of their first time in "Not that I miss you", I was thinking that it was time.  
> Now I'm going to hide in some cave until my embarrassment ends.  
> Anyway, some sweet Bethyl sex.  
> Enjoy! (And blush?)

Beth had repeated to herself a thousand times that it was absurd to be nervous. She had known Daryl for years now, she had been dating him for six months, and it seemed like a lifetime since the last time she had felt embarrassed around him. God, it was her who had “pushed” them into that situation.

 

But Beth couldn’t make her heart slow down as Daryl opened the door. She was leaning against him, her forehead on his shoulder, and squeezing his arm strongly to calm down.

The door opened softly and she came in first, hearing behind her how Daryl closed it. She thanked secretly that he didn’t turn on the lights: the dimness of the room was already enough to show her deep blush. She didn’t know if all that blood on her face was from the warmth of the night, the embarrassment, the nervousness, or from an explosive combination of everything.

 

_It’s Daryl. Calm down. It’s Daryl_ , she told herself one more time. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and mustering courage, turned around to face Daryl, who was staring at her. Beth was shocked by his expression. He seemed as scared as her, and that made her feel momentarily speechless. Daryl was _never_ afraid, and besides… she was the virgin, for God’s sake.

 

She couldn’t help giggling from the absurdity of the situation. Daryl frowned questioningly, and she smiled softly, shaking her head before she took a step towards him. And another. And other one. She moved closer to him, until their chests were pressing and she had to look up at him, and then, she lifted her hand and caressed his cheek softly. Daryl watched carefully each one of her movements, his gaze fixed both in her face and her hand. He turned his face and kissed her hand gently; before he leaned down to kiss her. Beth closed her eyes automatically and let out a shaky breath before she stood on her tiptoes to reach him better and wound her arms around his neck. She felt his hands on her wais, pressing her more against him, until he started moving forward, making her move backwards. He broke the kiss without warning, and before she could protests, he had put his hands in the back of her thighs and was raising her. Beth tried to gasp, but it was swallowed by Daryl’s mouth and she wrapped her legs around him to avoid being a dead weight as he kept walking. Beth forced herself to close her eyes tightly and repeated again that this was Daryl, that he would stop as soon as he felt her having the slightest doubt and that she didn’t have to feel scared or nervous. She _wanted_ this. She just only had to let herself go.

She moved her lips away from his and started planting kisses on his neck, nipping behind his ear, biting lightly his earlobe. Daryl hissed and crushed her against him.

Suddenly, she felt a mattress beneath him and she moved to slide up the bed and throw him over her.

“You sure?” he asked. Beth opened her eyes and looked at him: he was panting, and she could feel his heart pounding inside his chest, just as fast as hers. She moved the hair hiding his eyes and smiled at him, before she raised her head to kiss him again.

 

They stayed like that, kissing more passionately than they ever had. Her throat emitted a little sound that she didn’t feel like hers before she pressed her lips harder against Daryl’s, letting her hands lowering towards his shirt’s buttons. She had to undo them blindly, her eyes closed and having to put him away lightly to have enough room, missing instantly the heat from his body. As soon as his shirt was out, Beth sent it across the room and pressed against him again. Daryl had a hand on her face and the other one in the back of her knee, lifting her leg lightly. Her other leg was wrapped on his waist, and her hands were on his stomach, looking for his belt. However, he stopped her before her fingers could find a metallic buckle.

Beth looked at him, confused, but he shook his head.

“You’re wearin’ more clothes than me” he just said, blushing instantly. Beth smirked and Daryl drew away so Beth could straight up and he could take off her dress not very gently. Beth felt her face burning. Daryl had never seen her with so little clothing, and the fact that she wasn’t especially voluptuous made her feel afraid of what he would think of her. However, she felt like blushing even more when his eyes started drinking her in with such need that she wondered how long he would have been waiting for this.

 

Feeling brave, Beth moved her hands to her back and unclasped her bra, taking it off slowly until she dropped it on the floor, not caring too much about its destination. Her eyes lowered to her lap, unable to look at him now that she was so uncovered, but then he put a finger on her chin to lift her head and kissed her intensely, laying her on her back again.

 

Beth didn’t know where to put her hands. A part of her wanted to leave them on his hips, right where they were in that moment, innocent and calm; but other part of her wanted to touch him everywhere, to feel every inch of skin that she hadn’t seen before and re explore the skin she already had. Daryl had a hand on her side and another hovering dangerously close to her underwear, tracing the limits of it with his index finger. Beth felt heat and also shivers, as if she had a fever and the only cure was Daryl on top of her, covering her.

 

He left her mouth to kiss her neck, her clavicle, and then his mouth reached the part her bra had hidden a few minutes ago. Beth bit her lip to contain a sound struggling to be freed. She closed her eyes and buried her hands on Daryl’s hair when he started lowering more and more until he was on her stomach. She contained a gasp when he buried his tongue on her navel, and she lifted her head. Daryl looked at her and half grinned. Beth sighed and dropped her head on the pillow again, completely lost.

 

Her legs were trembling, still wrapped around him, and her blood was lava bombing through her body. Daryl was grabbing her hips strongly, and then he lifted his eyes one more time when his hand was over her underwear. Beth nodded, and he started taking it off carefully, sliding it down her legs until it touched the floor.

Daryl moved over her again to kiss her, and Beth was so absorbed by that that she barely felt his hand wandering towards the spot where her legs joined. Her eyes snapped open when his thumb pressed right _there_ , rubbing slowly in small circles, but he didn’t break the kiss, instead putting more pressure. Beth had never felt anything like that: that tingle from her toes to her very last nerve, increasing its intensity until it seemed to reach a point when it was going to overflow.

“Daryl” she whimpered, arching her neck. He kissed her clavicle, and suddenly, his finger was _inside_ her, not pressed against her lips or rubbing soft circles like his thumb was, but inside, entering her slowly and almost lazily. Beth had to use all of her self-control to impede the moan that tried to leave her lips. Daryl didn’t stop, rubbing and introducing carefully his finger to get out and repeat, kissing behind her ear, on her cheek, all over her face, while his other hand wandered up her ribs until it reached her breasts, giving her gentle strokes, and then Beth felt that tingle increasing until she felt like a guitar string totally tensed that suddenly _snapped_ , running through her spine and making her arch like a bow, flooding her insides with a heat that she didn’t think possible for humans.

“Daryl” she moaned again, her face pressed against the crook of his neck, shutting her eyes while she saw stars, crushing him impossibly close to her while his finger kept rubbing her as intensely as before, dragging out that moment as much as possible, until it was too much and she wiggled, feeling too sensitive, and he moved away his hand immediately, leaving it on her hip with innocent, as if it hadn’t been doing something totally sinful and wonderful five seconds ago.

When her eyes opened again, she found Daryl staring at her expectantly, and she couldn’t help smiling as her chest kept rising and falling frenetically. She felt laughter growing on her chest, and suddenly, she had to contain giggles escaping her.

“Wha’s so funny?” he muttered. Beth stared at him and kissed his nose.

“You should’ve told me how fun this was” she answered, enjoying how his face lit up. She felt that throb right _there_ again when he kissed her and she could feel him through his pants, “Take them off” she whispered before she bit his lower lip playfully. Daryl grunted and Beth felt his hands grabbing her hips tighter, but she didn’t mind. She kept kissing his chest as he got rid of his belt and pants, and Beth giggled when he swore because he hadn’t realized he was still wearing shoes. He managed to take everything off and came back to her, stretching his arm to search something on the nightstand, opening a drawer and taking out a foil wrapper.

Beth was feeling him right there, pressing into her hip, and even though a tiny part of her was screaming that that was wrong, the other one couldn’t stop thinking how amazing everything was and how much she needed him, and how she couldn’t stop pressing him more against her to drag those guttural sounds out of him, making her feel more wanted, if that was possible given the circumstances.

“Wait” she breathed against his lips, and he stopped immediately. She took the foil wrapper from his hand and pecked him, “Let me”.

She opened it with her teeth, taking the condom out carefully and lowering her hands to her destination. Daryl closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers.

“I have no idea of what I’m doin’, so…” she trailed off. She remembered some things: fragments of conversations with her friends and some incredibly awkward talks with Maggie, but that didn’t have anything to do with the _practical_ part. However, Daryl seemed pretty satisfied. Beth felt incredibly flattered and flushed by all those sounds that she was getting out of him. She started speeding up, and suddenly, he moved brusquely and stopped her.

“Hold on, hold on” Daryl panted, kissing her lightly.

“Did I… hurt you?” she asked shyly, and he chuckled huskily.

“No, you didn’t hurt me” he muttered, “but this was gonna end too soon if you kept that like that”.

“Oh” she whispered.

“Yeah” he said, kissing her again and taking the condom softly. His knuckles brushed hers lightly as he fumbled, and she panted when she felt his fingers caressing her again, this time in a calmer way, tracing her slowly, until Beth felt herself wetting again. She closed her eyes, feeling suddenly embarrassed, “If you can’t, tell me to stop”.

“I won’t” she breathed out, looking at him, “I trust you”.

“’Kay” Daryl panted, looking suddenly lost. He nodded, almost to himself, before he moved a little above her, and suddenly, Beth felt him sliding into her, something a lot bigger and definitely much more painful. Beth bit her lip so strongly that she tasted blood, and she tightened her arms around his neck, “You a’right?”

“Yeah” she answered, even though her toes were curling and tears were burning in her eyes, “Don’t stop” she added, sniffling softly to contain a pathetic sob of pain. It couldn’t be so bad. She wasn’t the first or the last girl to go through that, and no one had died from pain.

It couldn’t last forever.

 

Daryl seemed to hesitate before he slid out of her softly (which made her hiss) and entered her again. It was obvious he was trying to be careful with her, and Beth understood that he was containing himself a lot and he couldn’t go slower, so she buried her face in the crook of his neck and bit him gently, scratching his back to encourage him somehow and make him keep going. It seemed to work, because he grunted something incoherent against the spot where her shoulder and neck joined and he sped up, making Beth moan suddenly, this time pleasure mingling with pain.

 

They kept going some minutes more, and every time pain was more dull, barely hurting her when he kept burying himself inside her, instead feeling that tingle running through her again as her mind struggled to determinate which feeling overwhelmed her the most.

“God” she heard him sigh, and Beth felt a pang of desire in her spine. She wrapped her legs around his waist tighter and kissed him fiercely.

“Go ahead” she encouraged him softly, biting his lower lip. Daryl opened his eyes and looked down at her, panting heavily, “I love you, Daryl Dixon”.

 

Daryl starting going faster and faster, and suddenly, he went completely still and grunted, grabbing her waist so strongly that she knew she’d bruise. However, she just held him and stroking his back as she planted kisses through his neck and kept whispering things in his ear.

Daryl opened his eyes again and stared at her a while.

“What?” Beth asked, blushing softly again. Daryl shook his head and fell softly over her, resting his head on her clavicles and nudging her neck.

“You’re so pretty” he whispered, and Beth thought her heart might explode, “So fucking pretty” he continued, letting his hand trace light circles in her ribs.

“Shut up” she muttered, threading her fingers in his hair. Daryl looked up and kissed her so sweetly that her stomach clenched.

“I hurt you?” Daryl asked. Beth wiggled her head like saying “more or less” and he kissed her shoulder, “’M sorry”.

“It’s not your fault. It was bound to happen” she replied, stroking his hair. Daryl half-grinned and muttered something she didn’t get to hear before her chest pillowed his head, him wrapping her between his arms. Beth lowered his head and kissed the crown of his head, “But…”

She felt him tense, and he looked up at her.

“We missed the cake” she said, smiling softly. Daryl chuckled, its vibrations resonating through Beth’s ribs, who hugged him.

“I’ll buy a whole cake just for you” he whispered, planting a sweet kiss on her stomach.

“I love you” she murmured before her eyes felt too heavy to keep them opened.

She thought she heard Daryl’s breath hitch, but suddenly sleep took her over and she couldn’t think anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please comment!


End file.
